Magnetic Resonance Tomographs (MRTs) for examination of objects or patients by magnetic resonance tomography are known, for example, from DE 103 14 215 B4, DE 10 2011 080 275, DE 10 2011 087 485, DE 10 2011 086 658, DE 10 2011 081 039, and DE 10 2011 077 724.